Foregone
Foregone is an action role-playing game developed by Twenty-Second Choice for the Novaya, and one of the only standalone games in The Aeo Composition (alongside Blood Trance). Story It has been ten years since the Kresthitan Empire began their occupation and settlement of Aelai. The native elves mostly complied with the Kresthitans, curious about civilization but wary of losing their ancient nomadic ways. The player arrives via ship at Renardes Estos, the coastal capital of Aelai. They are contacted by a Fox Agent, Lisica, who gives them direct orders from the Fox Emperor himself to enter The Aerwoods. The Aerwoods are the sacred, spiritual grounds of the elves which they have thus far denied any humans entrance to. Gameplay Tower Tower is an optional minigame playable with many NPCs, similar to Triple Triad from Final Fantasy VIII or Caravan from Fallout: New Vegas. Players collect Tower Pieces, which are much like Chess pieces in size and shape, and cards. Tower is played on a board composed of a 9x9 grid, with the numbers 1 to 45 arranged in a specific pattern. The remaining locations on the grid are used for placing cards, which often times have effects which only affect adjacent pieces. Players take turns placing their pieces on one of these numbers, adding that number to their score, or placing a card and activating it's effect. The game ends once one player's score reaches 400 points. Characters *'Slave to Fate': The player's character Companions *'Lisica' *'Nullius' *'Nathair' Renardes Estos NPCs Verge NPCs Factions *'Kresthitan Empire' *'Fox Agents' *'Scirevicis Academy' *'Elf' *'Orc' *'Psions' Locations Towns/Cities *'Renardes Estos' *'Verge' Dungeons *'Reunion Cave' Quests Main Quest Renardes Estos Quests Verge Quests Skill Quests These quests are automatically gained once the related skill of the player reaches the required milestone. The reward for each quest is a unique perk related to the skill. Miscellaneous Quests Items Weapons align=center cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100%; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse; background-color: white; color: black;" -style="background-color: silver;" ! width=25% rowspan=2 Name ! width=20% rowspan=2 Type ! width=30% colspan=2 Statistics ! width=25% rowspan=2 Crafting Recipe -style="background-color: silver;" ! width=15% Damage ! width=15% Enchanting Potential } }} align=center cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100%; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse; background-color: white; color: black;" - width=25% Wooden Sword width=20% Blade width=15% TBA width=15% TBA width=25% TBA - Aerwood Sword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Bone Sword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Iron Sword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Steel Sword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Dragon Sword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Silver Sword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Gold Sword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Orcish Sword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Platinum Sword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Obsidian Sword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Wooden Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Aerwood Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Bone Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Iron Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Steel Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Dragon Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Silver Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Gold Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Orcish Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Platinum Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Obsidian Shortsword Blade TBA TBA TBA - Wooden Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Aerwood Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Bone Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Iron Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Steel Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Dragon Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Silver Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Gold Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Orcish Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Platinum Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Obsidian Dagger Blade/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Bone Hammer Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Iron Hammer Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Steel Hammer Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Dragon Hammer Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Silver Hammer Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Gold Hammer Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Orcish Hammer Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Platinum Hammer Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Obsidian Hammer Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Bone Mace Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Iron Mace Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Steel Mace Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Dragon Mace Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Silver Mace Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Gold Mace Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Orcish Mace Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Platinum Mace Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Obsidian Mace Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Wooden Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Aerwood Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Bone Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Iron Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Steel Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Dragon Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Silver Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Gold Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Orcish Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Platinum Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Obsidian Axe Blunt/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Wooden Staff Pole/Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Aerwood Staff Pole/Blunt TBA TBA TBA - Wooden Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Aerwood Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Bone Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Iron Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Steel Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Dragon Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Silver Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Gold Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Orcish Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Platinum Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Obsidian Spear Pole/Throwing TBA TBA TBA - Bone Halberd Pole/Blade TBA TBA TBA - Iron Halberd Pole/Blade TBA TBA TBA - Steel Halberd Pole/Blade TBA TBA TBA - Dragon Halberd Pole/Blade TBA TBA TBA - Silver Halberd Pole/Blade TBA TBA TBA - Gold Halberd Pole/Blade TBA TBA TBA - Orcish Halberd Pole/Blade TBA TBA TBA - Platinum Halberd Pole/Blade TBA TBA TBA - Obsidian Halberd Pole/Blade TBA TBA TBA } }} Equipment Armour Skills Magic Schools Perks Each time the player levels up, they can take one perk which they meet the requirements for. Other Beta Elements See Foregone/Beta Elements Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Novaya Games G Foregone Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:3D Games